1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the structure of a toy sleigh and is more particularly directed to a toy sleigh having its runners releasably secured to the body of the sleigh.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In his U.S. Pat. No. D187,035, the applicant shows and claims the design of a sleigh consisting of a body portion and a pair of runners. The applicant produced the sleigh by a molding process in three parts and then cemented the runners permanently to the body portion. Once cemented, the various parts of the sleigh could not be dismantled without destroying the sleigh. Costs for shipping and storing the toy sleighs were high because of the larger size packages needed to house the assembled sleigh. The present invention contemplates avoiding the necessity to assemble the toy prior to shipping whereby the costs of shipping were low and the toy could then be assembled at the destination or by the person purchasing the toy.